1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of kinetic in situ exercisers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising devices are well known to the art. For example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,852 entitled "EXERCISING APPARATUS" is shown a motorized exerciser that provides different rotative speeds between the hand crank arms and the the feet crank arms. My copending application Ser. No. 632,455 filed Nov. 17, 1975 entitled "EXERCISING APPARATUS" provides in a motorized exerciser a speed control for varying the rotative speeds of the hand and foot cranks, selectively reversing directions of the cranks and provides an energizing stop control. While these exercisers are admirably suited to the stretching, flexing, and relaxing of almost every body muscle, they require motor actuation and are not adapted to user control as to energy expended and development of coordination and cooperation between body movements, and are limited in muscle development.